Fiber optic cables can be used to transmit data signals in telecommunications systems, computer networks, aircraft instrumentation, and other high speed communications services. Standard connectors terminate a fiber centered inside a shaft, or ferrule, and mate two fiber endfaces together in contact or close proximity. The ferrules plug into a socket or instrument panel to be optically coupled. Efficient fiber optic coupling requires a high degree of cleanliness to be maintained. Debris can scatter and interrupt data signals, and even physically damage the fiber endface, which requires costly hardware replacement and reinstallation. In addition, with regular use, a fiber can delaminate and protrude or retract from the mating interface, which can cause loss of data signals on otherwise clean and undamaged endfaces.
Interferometric microscopes inspect and qualify the endfaces of fiber optic connectors for submicron level damage, contamination, surface geometry, and fiber protrusion. Interferometric capability is required to critically measure endface geometry and to detect protrusion or delamination between a fiber and its ferrule.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.